


Natural

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Extremely Underage, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Porn Watching, Somnophilia, child grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ethan wakes up in the middle of the night for a drink and ends up getting a lesson in sex.





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/gifts).



Waking up thirsty, Ethan shimmies out of his bed, bare feet landing on the cool wood floor. He’s only wearing Captain America briefs, and would be totally naked if he could get away with it. He always runs hot, only sleeping with a sheet even in winter. Walking down the hallway to the kitchen he sees the flashes of light from the television in the living room, and a strange rhythmic moaning sound gets louder the closer he gets. 

Pausing in the doorway, Ethan glances first to the right at his Daddy and Uncle Reed sitting side by side on the large couch, sitting naked with their hands wrapped around their huge willies. He hadn’t known they could get that big and he poked at his curiously, wondering if it would grow that large someday. His eyes then slide to the left at the large flat screen TV, eyes going wide as he finds the source of the strange sounds.

On the screen a big black man is shoving his equally large willy into a little red haired boy’s tiny butthole. Ethan is certain the boy is younger than him. The boy’s butthole is red and shiny, and Ethan doesn’t understand how it fits. They’re both moaning, the man’s deep and the boy’s high pitched, their bodies making a strange clapping sound when they come together. 

“Daddy, what are they doing?” Ethan asks, head tilted to the side as he watches curiously. At first he thinks the boy is in pain, but there’s a smile on his face and his little willy is hard too!

Daddy and Uncle Reed both jump, cursing, “Fuck!” “Shit!” and Ethan giggles as they scramble for the remote. The sound cuts off as the remote hits the floor with a loud chatter, the screen freezing on a close up of the little boy’s wide open butthole, the black man having just pulled out his willy. A battery having popped out of the remote when it hits the floor rolls across the floor, stopping when it hits his foot. 

Ethan stops giggling immediately when he sees his Daddy’s face and knows he’s about to get yelled at. Tears well in Ethan’s eyes, but Uncle Reed puts his hand on Daddy’s arm and shakes his head. Daddy frowns, but doesn’t say anything as Uncle Reed crossing the room before he kneels down in front of him.

Seeing the way that Uncle Reeds still hard willy bobs as he walks, Ethan can’t help but giggle again. 

“Hey, buddy, you startled us. What are you doing out of bed?” 

“I’m thirsty.”

“Well, we certainly can’t have that can we?” Uncle Reed says before lifting Ethan onto his hip.

Ethan instinctively hooks his arm over Uncle Reed’s shoulder as his squeezes his legs against his side, Uncle Reed’s large hand supporting his butt. When his willy brushes against Ethan’s hanging foot, he looks down at it, wondering why it’s wet. Did he pee? Curiously he slides his foot across it, giggling as it jerks against him.

“Why’s your willy so big, Uncle Reed?” Ethan asks when they enter the kitchen.

“You’re just full of questions tonight, aren’t you? Let’s get you that drink first, and then I’ll answer all your questions. How’s that sound?” 

Uncle Reed sets Ethan on the edge of the island, when he nods before he turns away to grabbing a glass and some milk. When he hands it over, Ethan take a drink and wrinkles his nose. “It tastes weird.” 

Uncle Reed takes a sip himself and says, “Tastes fine to me. Now drink up. You want me to answers your question, right? You need to finish that first.”

Ethan frowns as he gives it a sniff. It smells funny to, but he really want to know what they were doing, so he drinks it down, setting the glass down as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“That’s a good boy. Now let’s go find you daddy, and we can all have a nice talk. How’s that sound?” 

Ethan blinks slowly, but nods his head, reaching out to be picked up. He feels funny, hot and kind of floaty as they return to the living room.

“Shit, Reed, what’d you give him?” Ethan’s Daddy says as he pulls him from Uncle Reed’s arms, setting him on the couch. 

“No need to freak out, it was just like half a shot of whiskey. Want to keep him relaxed.” 

“But—”

“You want to stop now?” Uncle Reed asks as he looks down Ethan who’s now sprawled back against the cough cushion. 

Giggling when his Daddy’s willy bounces when he sits next to him, Ethan boops it, giggling more when it springs back up right away. “You’re so big Daddy.” 

His Daddy makes a strange choking sound as he stammers, “Yeah, tyke, well, that happens when a man lov—”

Uncle Reed interrupts him. “What your Daddy’s trying to say is that a man’s cock gets hard when he’s really happy.”

“What’s a cock?” Ethan asks innocently, looking at his Daddy in confusion when he groans softly.

“A cock is another name for a willy. It’s a grown up term.”

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh,” Ethan draws thinking over the words and deciding that makes sense. Glancing between his Uncle and Daddy who sat on either side of him. “So you’re both really happy right now?”

“That’s right, bud, we’re very happy.” 

“So what makes them go down? And what’s the man doing to that boy? How’s his willy—his cock fit in his butthole? Doesn’t it hurt? I don’t think my butt’s that big.”

Uncle Reed laughs softly as he scoots closer to Ethan on the couch until their thighs are touching. “How about we get you comfortable first before we answer your questions. Seems like you must be really happy too, the way you little willy is standing up.” 

“But Uncle Reed, it’s…” Ethan trails off, looking down at the small tent in his briefs.

“Here, baby, let’s make you more comfortable.” 

When Daddy reaching for the band of his underwear and begins to tug them down, Ethan feels delightfully naughty at the prospect of being naked outside of the bath and raises his bum to help him. His fingers go immediately to his willy, his eyes round as he marveling at the way it stands up on its own. He shivers as he touches it, never having felt like this before. “Daddy, look! I’m happy too.” 

Daddy and Uncle Reed chuckle. “I can see that.” 

“Want to explain it to him, Reed?” his Daddy asks as he lifts him onto his lap, depositing him so that his little legs are spread wide by his Daddy’s thick thighs, his Daddy’s big cock curling up between his splayed legs where it brushes against own little willy.

“Now Ethan, why don’t you wrap your hands around your Daddy’s cock? See when cocks get hard like this, they feel really good, but sometimes they need a helping hand to get soft again.” Uncle Reed says as he moves closer, sitting next to Daddy, his hand stroking his own cock slowly.

Ethan bites his lip as he reaches out, awed by the heat and smoothness of his Daddy’s cock, but most of all by its size, so big that his little hands can’t hope to encircle it. His Daddy shifts beneath him, a soft moan that Ethan’s coming to realize is a happy sound escaping him as Ethan continues to explore, his hands sliding up and down the shaft, trying to mirror Uncle Reed’s movements. “Am I doing it right, Daddy?” 

“Yeah, baby, you’re doing great. Why don’t you run your fingers through the fluid at the tip? It’s slick and will help you move easier,” his Daddy suggests as he runs his big hands up and down Ethan’s sides causing him to shiver and giggle slightly at the strange sensations that the touch causes.

Hesitantly Ethan reaches out, sliding his fingers through it, still worried that it’s pee. “It’s not pee?”

Daddy laughs, “No, it’s—” 

“It’s Daddy’s milk,” Uncle Reed interrupts, reaching down to cup Daddy’s huge balls. “It comes from here. It helps little boys and girls grow strong.”

Ethan gives him a suspicious look at he leans forward and hesitantly sticks his tongue out without prompting, swiping across the tip of his Daddy’s cock before Ethan jerks back considering.

“Fuck,” his Daddy hisses out, Ethan giggles at the bad word.

“He’s a natural,” Uncle Reed says.

Running his tongue around his mouth and licking his lips, Ethan decides it’s not bad, kind of salt and sharp. Using the fluid to slick his hands like his Daddy told him, Ethan slides them down the thick shaft and after a moment’s indecision leans forward and closes his lips over the leaking tipping. He’s not that far off bottles to have forgotten that he needs to suck to get the milk out. 

“Jesus, will you look at that,” Uncle Reed exclaims, and Ethan can see his hand moving faster as he reaches out to slide his hand over the exposed curve of Ethan’s back.

“Shit, babe, yes, just like that. So good for Daddy. Yes, keep sucking, use your tongue. Yes, that’s perfect. Keep it up, and Daddy’s going to give you a mouthful.”

Growing warm at the praise, at the idea that he was making his Daddy feel good, Ethan continues to suck, to slide his hands along his Daddy’s cock. Daddy makes a strange noise and bucks so hard that it near unseats Ethan, pulling back with a cough as his mouth is suddenly filled to overflowing with fluid. A large squirt hits him squarely in his face, followed by another and another where it drips down his chin before sliding down his chest.

Swallowing what’s still in his mouth, and licking his lips, Ethan isn’t certain how he feels about the mess. A camera flash, causes him to turn towards Uncle Reed, putting on a smile instantly.

“A natural, just like I said. We’re going to make you famous, bud. Here let me help. You sure made a mess, but Daddy’s milk is a little harder to drink than Mommy’s. We should have warned you at that. Don’t worry though, we’ll show you how it’s done,” Uncle Reed says as he slides his fingers through the thick milk.

When Uncle Reed raises them to Ethan’s mouth, he easily opens them, sucking them happily when they push inside. They repeat this until he’s clean, but Uncle Reed leans closer as he says, “Just want to make sure we got it all.” 

Ethan yelps and giggles as Uncle Reed’s tongue suddenly licks a stripe across his chest, catching his nipple and drawing a startled, “Oh,” from his as his little willy jumps. Uncle Reed keeps licking him as he squirms, until he’s certain that there’s not a spot on his chest or belly that he hasn’t touch before he licks up his neck, across his face, tongue sliding around his mouth.

Uncle Reed pulls back abruptly, face red, chest heaving, but it’s his red cock that that draw’s Ethan’s attention, his hand’s reaching out. “Can I make you feel good too?” 

“Not like that, buddy,” Uncle Reed says with a shake of his head before motioning towards the TV, the image still frozen on a close up of the little boy’s butthole. “Sometimes hands aren’t enough, and we need something else.”

“Like butts?” Ethan says giggling at the word, but still confused. 

Ruffling Ethan’s hair, Uncle Reed nods. “You always were a smart boy.” 

“But your cock is so big!” Ethan exclaims with childish forthrightness. “Doesn’t it hurt?”

Uncles Reed chuckles, “Butts are able to stretch a lot, and there’s a special button inside that feels great when touched. Here let me show you.” Turning around and kneeling on the couch, he spreads his legs, giving Ethan a few of something large and black spreading his butt cheeks apart. Grasping it, his uncle groans as he tugs on it.

Ethan watches with wide eyes as it keeps coming and coming and coming before it finally falls free, looking between the two of them, the huge piece of plastic larger than his leg and the strangely swollen red rim of Uncle Reed’s butthole. Confused as he tries to wrap his mind around how it fits before he finally decides it must be magic. 

When Ethan’s Daddy reaches for his arm and closes his hand into a fist, raising it up to rest against that red hole, and tells him to “Push,” Ethan does so uncertainly, not believing how easily first his fist then his arm slips in, and he knows for certain that it is magic, just like the sword swallowers at the circus.

“You’re so hot inside,” Ethan marvels as his Daddy urges him deeper until he’s stopped by the bend of his elbow.

Uncle Reed is trembling slightly, skin wet with sweat as he groans. “See, bud, butts are made for this.” 

When Ethan pulls out, the sound that Uncle Reed makes seems to be disappointed, and he wants to make he feel good again. “You can use my butt to feel good, Uncle Reed.” 

The sound that Ethan’s uncle makes in response is almost pained as he wraps his fingers tightly around the base of his cock before he lays back on the cough. “That’s a kind offer, bud. Come over here,” 

Ethan’s easily maneuvered so that he’s straddling Uncle Reed’s head, not understanding the position until his uncle pulls his down, pressing his tongue against his tight little butthole, squealing in shock. “Uncle Reed, what are you doing—what—oh, oh,” Ethan trails off, eyes drooping as the way Uncle Reed’s tongue slides against him makes his feel strangely good. He barely notices the way that his Daddy’s moves until his mouth closes over his hard little willy. Ethan’s eyes pop open, and he giggles for a moment, squirming as he’s overwhelmed by these unfamiliar sensations. 

“Wait, wait!” Ethan yelps, as he tries to pulls away, but Uncle Reed and Daddy hold him tight, the strange ache in his belly growing. “I-I’ve gotta pee!” Ethan tries to warn them, but they don’t stop, their mouths pushing him. Ethan screams, high-pitched and long as he shakes before he goes boneless, only held up by Uncle Reed and his Daddy.

Daddy pulls away with a slurp, and a wicked smile, “Think you’re ready now, babe. Come learn against me.”

Going eagerly, Ethan lays against his Daddy’s chest, his wet willy pressing against Daddy’s belly, his thighs spread around Daddy’s waist. 

There’s a click and then something cool presses against his butthole, and Ethan tries to squirm away. 

Uncle Reed catches Ethan’s thigh, halting his escape. “Easy now, bud. It’ll warm up in no time. Now, you’ve been so good for us so far. What we need you to do now is to relax and push out like you’re having a poop. Can you do that for me?” 

Ethan nods sleepily, but tries his best, pressing out, and hissing as one long finger presses slowly into him. It doesn’t hurt, not really, but it’s strange, and he’s not sure that he likes it as it moves around, curling until—Ethan yelps, jerking as Uncle Reed touches a magic spot inside his butt that makes him see fireworks.

“Looks like we’ve found it,” Uncle Reed says as he continues to massage the spot, pressing in and out of him making Ethan shake with joy until Ethan is so relaxed that he can barely keep his eyes out. When he finally withdraws, Ethan makes an unhappy sound that results in a chuckle. “Such a needy boy. Don’t worry. I have something bigger to fill you up.” 

Uncle Reed presses his cock against Ethan’s hole, and Ethan shivers slightly, still now sure how it will fit.

“Now I need you to push out again.” 

Ethan does as he’s told, and they both hiss as his tight little hole is breeched for the first time, slowly spreading to accept Uncle Reed’s cock. Ethan whimpers softly as a spike of pain shoots up his spine.

Daddy’s hands slide up and down Ethan’s back, trying to comfort him. “It’s okay, baby. It’s going to hurt at first, but then it’s going to feel so good. Just bear with us for a little while. It’ll get better, I promise. You just need to be brave for a little while longer.”

One of Uncle Reed’s hands slides beneath him and rubs at his hard willy, and Ethan sniffs and nods his head against his Daddy’s chest, trying to be brave as Uncle Reed pushes deeper into him.

Uncle Reed presses kisses against Ethan’s neck, his shoulders, groaning when he bottom’s out, “Jesus, Rick, your boy is so tight. You’ve doing so good, bud, just let me know when it’s okay for me to move.”

“Okay,” Ethan whispers softly. The seconds tick by slowly and with them the ache in his rear begins to lessen. It doesn’t disappear completely, but finally he gives a hesitant, “You can move now.” 

Ethan hisses as Uncle Reed slowly pulls out, pain flaring bright again, but he bites his lip trying to prove that he can be a big boy. 

Uncle Reed’s movement start gentle and warmth begins to grow in Ethan’s stomach as he continues to slide over that magic spot, the pain becoming over shadowed by it. It’s not long though before Uncle Reed’s movement get harder like the man and the boy in the movie, their skin clapping together with each thrust of his Uncle hips, soft, “Oh, oh, oh”s falling from his lips as his Daddy holds him in place as he falls apart again and again in the arms of his uncle and Daddy. 

“So perfect, bud, made for this, know you’d love it, just a little more, a little—” Uncle Reed breaks off as he thrusts deep.

Ethan’s barely conscious as he feels a strange warmth flood him, whining when his uncle finally pulls out of him. He doesn’t notice the flash of a camera, but he does feel the press of his Daddy’s cock inside of him, moaning softly. His Dad’s not as gentle Uncle Reed, but he’s so tired, soft, and floating that he only puts up a token complain as he drifts to sleep rocked by his Daddy’s thrusts.


End file.
